


Chapter 2 of Wings but no feet -- Here Be Dragons

by rthstewart



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock expresses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2 of Wings but no feet -- Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts), [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).



After many chirps and scratches, Joan finally realized what the lizard wanted. He -- She? -- _he_ Joan decided, flapped into the sitting room and landed awkwardly on the desk next to her phone. It was painstaking but slowly, ever so slowly, the little green dragon tapped out a text on her phone with his long toe claws: _I AM SHERLOCK._


End file.
